


Wilhelm, Mayhem, Love.

by aristocrattttt



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Bulge Kink, Children, Crash And Burn, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Epilogue of sorts, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gary’s Nan, Girl Dads, Hair Pulling, Marriage, Mentioned Characters, Midlife Crisis, OC, Oral Sex, Original Character - Freeform, Parenthood, Passionate Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Standing doggystyle, Wedding, Weddings, blonde OC, bulging, doggystyle, fast love, gary loves kids, girldad, mental health, midlife, not angst, not at all a slow burn, off the island, older relationships, parenting, pure fluff, theyre dog people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristocrattttt/pseuds/aristocrattttt
Summary: Gary meets Billy (a crazy lady), and he falls in love. Against his better judgement.





	1. Wilhelmina Bertilde Harrison. Wright?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most cavity inducing thing I’ve ever written, but I don’t regret it because Gary doesn’t get enough love. Anyways I don’t edit cus I’d rather eat jeans.

Gary swore the first thing he noticed was her nails. They were cut short and kept clean and they weren’t painted. He wondered if he would’ve noticed had she’d not been grinning behind her middle finger in her main promotional picture. 

He was shocked the producers even let her do it, but then it was hard not to let Billy do whatever she wanted. A right force, she was. 

Wilhelmina Bertilde Harrison, born the youngest of nine children to a very surprised (and frankly, disappointed) struggling couple of farmers in Alston. She was proper insane and he loved every minute of her riot.

“Yes, oh Gary—fuck! Right like that!” Her hair was all over the place, tangled and in her face. She had so much hair. Blonde like his but darker in spots, as if it were permanently wet from the clouds that loomed over where she’d grown up. It was so soft; it felt so smooth against the callouses of his hands when he held it in his fist. 

The first time they fucked—in the bathroom on the very first day, because she was impatient and so was he—his eyes could have fell from his skull at the way they bulged out their sockets. She was completely overwhelming. The words that were coming out of her mouth, good Lord, they made him—the blokiest of blokes—blush. 

“Fuck me hard, Gary! I want my pussy to remember every inch of your big fucking cock!” 

“Oi! A right porn star you are, yeah?” 

And speaking of bulge. Gary was never the type of guy to like a woman who looked starved. In fact, his type on paper usually ran the opposite. He figured a woman with no meat on her bones was a woman who could not cook, and therefore, was not worth his time. But Billy was quite small for her personality. She admitted that she did not eat much due to a series of long, rough periods of poverty paired with a table that did not fit twelve sunburnt faces. She got used to a certain diet and stuck to it, plus she was born at about 5lbs and never grew after year 7. So bulge her tummy did when he fucked into her. 

He marveled at the things she’d let him do to her. He could spin her little arse toward him, pick her up, and just go at her, and she’d fucking giggle. Insanity she was! His eyes crossed when he came. 

Seeing her in a dress was an entirely different experience. She was just as confident, and she walked in heels with just as much ease as she sprinted barefoot. Her legs weren’t long, since she was likely less than five feet, but Gary could have been fooled. They looked endless in those white pumps she wore, and he liked seeing her wild smile adorned by lipstick. 

He couldn’t remember which recoupling it was when he’d finally made love to her, but he’d first die than forget how it felt to unwrap her—slowly peel her dress off, leaving her shoes on, tasting her, licking her up deep rather than pumping his fingers into her. She whispered to him that night, and he knew then, as he trembled, he was hers. 

Eventually, she was in a different dress. This one touched the floor, and had sparkly bits that made her greyish eyes look silver. They stood at a podium with envelopes and stared at one another for just a few long seconds before grinning. “I knew you’d share.” He told her, because he did. He knew her more than he knew anything about anything else and that’s why he was standing there, ready to spend the rest of his life with her. 

In their new house, which was modest and warm with a good, ready chunk of land around it, he argued with her—of course he did. He was an immovable force and she was an unstoppable object. Arguments really weren’t anything new, only the things they argued over. “If you would have just waited for me, this never would have happened!” 

“I didn’t need to wait for you, I’ve got it all myself!”

“No, you clearly fucking don’t!”

“If I wanted another man to tell me what I can and can’t do—“

“Don’t pull that shit with me, Bill, you fucked up the cabinet ‘cus you’re a nob, not ‘cus you’re a woman.” And just as Gary was about to storm out, leaving his frustrated fiancée and the monstrous DIY project in the den, he’d noticed (a miracle he had, he was never the type to ‘notice’ much of anything) her nails, painted pink. “I like your nails, Blip.” He shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels. 

Her expression softened, which made her lips turn to a little petal-pout that reminded him of Thumbelina. “Thanks, Gar.” He sat by her on the floor, pulled her into his lap, and gently began removing the misplaced screws. She melted into his chest, yawning. “Thanks, Gar.”

And eventually, there was yet another dress, and this one touched the floor and then some. It was a creamy white that made her skin look luminous in the dim golden light of the barn. Her oldest brother gave her a wet willy before he’d handed her off to Gary, and then, it was the two of them. Seated behind him was a few of his lads, his mom, his nan, a couple cousins and their respective spouses. Behind her, was a slew of people. Her mother and siblings, her nieces and nephews, cousins he’d never even met, aunts and uncles—they threatened to spill out of the heavy farmhouse doors. 

On his right, when he faced the priest (of whom was chosen by Gary’s nan, and argued over by Billy’s mother viciously), was his newer family. Ibrahim, Bobby, and Noah. On her left was Lottie, Hope, and Priya. Regardless of what may have happened on the Island, the relationships that have flourished as their own did, off of it, were the strongest they’d ever known. It couldn’t’ve been any other way.

They found themselves giggling at each other as they held hands, knowing neither one of them was listening to the priest, both too caught up in what they knew was coming. She had said “I do,” three times already, all way too early, and he had said “Yeah, okay,” when his turn came up so finally she said “Fuck it,” in front of all of their families and jumped him, kissing him for the whole world to see. 

Gary was delighted, his arms forced her ever closer as they melded, falling into each other and out of reality. She pulled away gasping and still giggling, tears running down her cheeks. “The rings!” She waved her hand around until someone put them in her palm. Hurredly, they clumsily shoved them onto each others fingers, and the priest stuttered with confusion. “I declare you husband—“ They were already kissing again. “I now declare you husband and wife!” 

When they pulled away again Gary realized he, too, was crying, and that everyone was going absolutely wild. Her family was whooping and stomping and standing on the makeshift pews and his was hugging and crying and clapping. He felt his mates clap him on the back and across from him Lottie, Priya and Hope embraced each other, sobbing and patting their eyes. 

Gary looked at Billy—Wilhelmina Bertilde Wright—and he scooped her off her feet, ran down the isle, all the way (about a halfmile or so) to their home. Modest and small and about to be filled to the brim with little blonde terrors.


	2. A Poppet Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary sends his baby girl into the world, and he is a big ass baby about it.
> 
> Yes I am aware that the UK doesn’t have prom in most schools like America but just let it happen ok? That’s not really the point of this. Also I wrote this on my phone so please excuse formatting errors :).

How sweet she was, his first born baby girl. Billy and he had instantly agreed on the first suggestion she’d thrown out, Delilah. When she was in her mama’s tummy she was agreeable and docile and mostly still, she came out without much of a fight—a tad early, because she was impatient, like her mother—but she, by far, had been their easiest child. 

She’d had the softest white-blonde hair all the way until she was about 12 or so, when it finally started to brown. Plump, petal pink cheeks that, around the same time, suddenly lost its chub and all at once, before Gary’s eyes, it dawned on him that his Poppet would bloom into a woman. A woman with his habits and his mother’s physical likeness. It was like someone had splashed cold water on his face, but the water was a brick and his face had been his entire body. 

He frowned at his 17 year old, though he’d always tried his best not to. She still was so helpful, so easy, so calm, and yet it was like he was just waiting for something to click. The time is now! The switch from his baby to his headache would switch and she would think: the time is now! He could not deal with this.

He almost wished Delilah had been more like the twins, who had inherited his mother’s tawny curls and their mother’s ever-present mischief. At least he knew to be prepared for destruction. They were born through the ease that was Delilah. Billy and Gary figured their first wasn’t hard, surely they could handle a second to give company. But then there was a second heartbeat, and they should have known then that they had thought wrong. They should have listened to Lucas, who was happy but up to his ears with the five children Chelsea had popped out. Stick to one, he half-joked. But no. 

The twins were 11, and currently switching their older sister’s shampoo with hair dye. Gary made a mental note to switch it back, but it only made him think more about his age—about his daughter’s. He remembered when he, Billy and Delilah would wash their hair together because of how much it made baby Delilah giggle to see them all with matching bubbles. Now Delilah washed her own hair. She didn’t need Billy to brush her fine strands into bows. 

In bed, Gary watched tv. He rarely ever did, since he was the type to quickly fall asleep normally, but lately he watched tv. Recently he’d decided trashy reality tv would be the best way to unwind, since he knew it so well. As usual in that house, he found himself proven wrong. The show was about famous peoples’ teenage daughters having luxurious birthday parties. In real life they were probably decently adjusted, perfectly behaved, normal girls, but the show made them out to be little spoiled monsters. Gary couldn’t help but to worry over if the world would make his well cared for Delilah out to be a spoiled brat. He hoped not, as he thought him and his wife had instilled in their children the mass importance of hard work and self-reliance.

But what if they had pushed too hard? What if his baby girl didn’t know that she could fall back into her Daddy’s arms if she couldn’t hold herself up any longer? Should he talk to her? What if she never thought she couldn’t but now that he brought it up...

“Gar?” His wife was as gorgeous as the day he’d first seen her. At least he could depend on that. “You can’t sleep again?”

He reached over to Billy, smoothing her bed hair down with his palm. He wanted to speak, but then, he didn’t. He didn’t want to worry her either. He wondered if he should call his therapist in the morning. 

“...cuddle with me.” He’d caught the important part of whatever Billy had said to him. He wasted no time wrapping his arms around her and laying his head on her chest. He was sure he looked silly, as big as he was, curling up atop her tiny frame, but he didn’t feel large. He felt small again. The way he had for so long in the youth his children know now. “I called Dr. Hill Monday, babes, that’s okay?” 

“Yeah. I was gonna call her in the morning.” What sort of example was he setting, letting someone else handle his therapy appointments rather than taking charge of his mental health? What a father he turned out to be.

“Gar?”

He grunted.

”I’m not telling you to man up or anything, but I don’t know, maybe you should slap yourself around a bit? You’ve been in a rut since she picked out her dress, love.”

Indignation set his face a flame. “It’s all tight! There are holes—“

”Cut outs, love.”

“For her chest! It’s too much, Billy!”

”Gar--”

”And the little scumbag taking her can fuck off too! I didn't want to say it but there it is!”

”He’s sweet, Gar--”

”She’ll fall the minute she puts those heels on, she can barely walk in her boots!”

“Gary!” By then they were both sitting upright in bed, backs turned towards walls so they could wag their fingers in each other’s faces. More than once he was grateful for their three children being heavy sleepers, as they were at full volume and he hadn’t even noticed. 

“What?”

“Get up! We’re going to the kitchen.”

Their 19th anniversary was in a few months, and it showed in the way Gary simply rose to his feet and made his way to the kitchen. Because I want to, he thought stubbornly. Not because she told me to.

Once there she reached in the fridge and pulled out two beers and shoved one in his hand--used her teeth to open hers--a habit she hadn't dropped since her wild teenage years, surrounded by wild teenage brothers to teach her their wild ways. His favorite drink was actually whiskey, but beer had become the most convenient alcoholic beverage to keep in the house. The twins used to mix whatever liquids they found and compete with who could drink the concoction fastest--Gary’s Nan put a swift stop to that after they mixed a good third of her wine with chocolate milk and went to chug it. Had Delilah come downstairs a minute later they could have been seriously ill, and deserved every minute of it.

The memory only made Gary pout more. ”Gar,” Billy’s hands were suddenly hot on his chest, despite the cold glass they’d been holding before his thoughts had wondered. ”you remember what it was like to be young, don't you? Should I remind you?”

All thoughts of his daughter were completely gone from his mind the moment her mother’s voice dipped into the same husky whisper they’d have to use when they would sneak quickies in corners in the Villa. She hadn’t lost the zeal nor the effect she’d had on him then. And luckily, he was still very healthy and very much able to keep up with her.

Quickly, Billy found herself facing floral wallpaper and leaning with her forearms on the countertop, her back arched nearly painfully from Gary’s hand, pressed there. Of course, though, just as considerate and thoughtful as he’d always been--a sweet baby boy raised by his Nan down to the very core--he pressed his thumbs into the muscles he’d found, massaging her while he kissed up her spine to her neck. ”Are you okay here? Should we go back to bed?”

”Fuck me hard, Gary, shut up.” He took no complaints in doing exactly what had been asked of him. His thighs slapped her ass loudly with every piston of his hips, and he wound one hand through her hair to pull her head back--he had to look at her, no matter the position he had to see how beautiful the slack-jawed, doe-eyed look on her face was. 

Her little body had been buzzed from the single beer she’d had, and so she came without much effort and a good while before he did. He found himself starting down at her on her knees, just as in awe of her as he was the first time he’d seen her wrap her tongue around the width of him. He came with a sigh that released all of the pent up worry and nonsense he’d held in his chest beforehand.

They cleaned up and finished their beers, then made their way back to their bedroom, checking the other rooms to make sure everyone else was still asleep on their way. Gary breathed in his daughter’s scented candles that had become her recent obsession as he checked in on her. As usual, a creature of habit, she was sleeping just as he did, on her left side with the window open, so their could blow against her back. Her damp hair, the same color as her mother's, drew up into tangles that she would complain about in the morning. The family dog, a huge old mutt Dickey had gifted to Gary as a wedding present, laid in the custom bed Delilah had spent weeks crafting for him, also asleep.

Gary shut the door, looking to his wife who had just finished doting over the sleeping twins. “They never let me love them up when they’re awake, anymore.” She said mournfully.

Gary gathered her in a hug, and placed a long, sincere kiss on her. “We’re too old to be up this late, Blip.”

Although he’d only slept a few hours, Gary had woken up before the rest of his family feeling refreshed and ready to take on the hectic day ahead of him. He left a note for Billy explaining where he’d gone, for when she woke up.

By the time he was back, family had already begun to pile into their modest home and pots and bowls full of breakfast and lunch alike began to fill the counters of their kitchen. The twins were wrestling with their uncles and Billy and Lottie were at the top of the stairs, both directing traffic and helping Delilah with (unwarranted) advice. Gary played his part as support and entertainment easily, holding his gut from laughing so genuinely for hours.

Then came the time. Delilah made her first steps down the stairs in her fancy gown and skinny heels and just as he feared, she stumbled, her ankle wiggling precariously. He thought he might’ve flown for how quickly he’d reached her before she could fall.

“Thanks, Dad.” She leaned on his shoulder to balance herself as she took the shoes off. He could see her blush under her curled hair. 

He tried not to show how all of the pressure flooded back into his chest. “Nothing to be ashamed of, you did better than I ever could.” 

She handed the safety hazards back up the stairs to her mother, who handed her back the flip flops Delilah had “secretly” purchased in case the heels didn’t work out. Delilah’s cheeks got all the more heated. 

Gary enveloped his perfect girl in a hug, nearly crushing her—he needed the affection more than she probably did, and it showed. 

“Gary! You’re gonna mess up her makeup!” Lottie’s shouts brought him back to the present, where people stood above and below him on the stairs, and beside him, was his Delilah. 

He clenched his jaw and peeled himself away from her, but only enough to pull the plastic that contained the corsage he’d purchased her that morning from his pocket. “Gary, her date was supposed to do this part.” He could hear his Nan loud and clear, though he didn’t look for her. He only looked at his daughter. For the first time in a very long time, her cheeks looked plump again. She was smiling.

“Oi! I’ll go myself, if I have to. I had to do this.” He places the corsage around her tiny little wrist, where the bundle of small pink poppets sat perfectly. He was sure one of his cousins would complain that it wasn’t the right shade of pink, or this, or that, but he didn’t care. His daughter was touching the flowers just like she’d once popped the bubbles that sat on his beard—gently beyond measure. She giggled before wrapping her arms around him. “Be careful, please.” Not just tonight, but always. In great big scary world, in your own head, everywhere. Please, he begged silently, stay careful. 

“You know I will, Dad.” He could’ve cried on his staircase, surrounded by his family. He knew she would.


End file.
